


Let's hang out sometimes

by SHDZEF



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Minor Injuries, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF
Summary: Magnum should stop looking for cats, not only because of his allergiesZeus does like him a lot
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins & Gordon Katsumoto, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's hang out sometimes

A drop, a single drop, is going to make him insane.

Magnum keeps hearing that single drop coming down again and again and again.

He wasn’t sure how long he was shackle against that wall, but that faucet was too far for him to reach.

And the silence is only broke by that single drop.

His head hurts from the nasty blow he received.

That was it; it’s the last time he agrees to look for a lost pet. No matter how cute the kid can be.

The only upside; Kumu and Higgins weren’t on the estate; when those men raid it and take him with them.

The hound of Hells try to do their duty, but Apollo or was it Zeus got shot.

Magnum was praying that it was not lethal, because Higgins will kill whoever dares to touch her precious babies. not to mention what she will do to him for not protecting them.

And now he’s shackled in a basement of a psycho who is mad at her husband over a bird.

He remembers how everything starts.

  
“No Magnum.” Higgins is in her office tying up papers for her upcoming trip.

  
“Come on Higgins, I just need that favor, and I will be out of your ears.”

  
Higgins laughs “How many times did I hear that before.”

  
Magnum smiles “You know you're going to help, besides you’re an animal lover“

  
"I love my lads, doesn’t mean I love all animals" correct Higgins

  
"Come on what do you want from me Higgins" 

  
"Magnum, you don't have anything I could want, and you owe me so many favors that it would take years for you to repaid them."

  
Magnum starts sulking 

  
"You're not a child stop sulking Magnum" suddenly she starts smiling

  
Magnum is uneasy "why are you smiling?"

  
"Well actually I need something from you, if you do me this favor, I will help you."

  
"I'm going to suffer" looking serious

  
"No more than usual," said a smiling Higgins.

  
"I have no choice, what is it ?"

  
"Kumu can't watch after the lads, and..."

  
"No, no, no, no, and no, they are going to eat me alive."

  
"Really Magnum you're pathetic." 

  
Magnum sight "Alright I will watch over them; now could you please do what you do with a computer"

  
Higgins just looks at Magnum

" I'm leaving for a week, and I expect the lads to be properly taken care of. Here you go" she hands him the stack of paper she was organizing

"I already did the research last night. Bye Magnum."

Magnum just stands there fighting the urge to go and strangle her.

The hell hounds actually behave quite nicely, they only chase him one time because he was late for their dinner.

They spend the rest of the day, like always as soon Higgins is leaving the estate for more than one day. Lying around in her office waiting for her to come back.

The case was simple, a missing cat. It belongs to one of the richest man on the island, and with his bank account.

Magnum couldn't refuse the job, not with the amount the client was willing to pay.

  
He had found the cat, thank too Higgins info. He had decided to bring the cat to the estate.

Something was fishy, three men to kidnap a cat. All well trained, no matter how priceless the cat was, that was overkill.

  
Magnum expected an employe or former employe to do the deed. But not the wife, she wanted to kill the damn cat because he had killed her bird.

  
She sends the same three men to retrieve the damn cat. He didn't expect the allergic med to knock him out, but he did slow him a little. The merc did take advantage of it.

  
And now Magnum is stuck somewhere with a leaking faucet. Only one man stayed behind, not bothering on checking upon him.

  
"Come on Thomas, get a grip. Concentrate, you need to get back to the hell hounds or Juliet will kill you."

  
Suddenly, he heard the mand outside yelling, the place echoing of his pain. And the growl of a dog??? Did one manage to follow him?

  
The door opens, and Zeus or Apollo is coming toward him. 

Magnum is a little scare 

"Easy boy, I know I'm late for your meal but I'm not responsible," said Magnum trying to appease the dog.

The dog calmly came closer and start licking him. Nicely surprised Magnum can't stop himself from smiling.

"Zeus sit," Juliet said coming from behind the door.

"Really Magnum, do you have to be kidnap every time you look for a cat?"

"Higgins, How did you found me?"

"Easy, I put a tracker in your watch."

"What???!!!"

"Magnum, I can't let you without supervision at the best of time, you looking for a cat is never one. I take precaution."

"There are still two men..."

"Don't worry I already take care of them"

"Apollo?"

"His wound is superficial, he will make a full recovery"

"That's more than I can say about the two men outside Higgins" Katsumoto coming from the other room.

Juliet looks at him still finishing to release Magnum and helping him get up. 

"They will walk again Gordon."

"Yeah, with a cane and if their knees heal."

"They shoot my lads, they are lucky to still breathing. Now can I take this one to the hospital?"


End file.
